Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental
Were you looking for Circus Baby's Pizza World? Or possibly Chica's Party World or Afton Robotics.LLC ? Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, formerly owned by Afton Robotics.LLC, is the name of the fictional abandoned location in which Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location takes place. Appearance Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental is an abandoned underground storage location for animatronics under Fredbear & Friends, and the FNaF 4 Protagonist House. It is comprised of ten rooms, each serving various functions. Employees and potential thrill-seekers, you enter the facility from an elevator. The entrance of the location is covered in police tape. There are three animatronic rooms—Ballora Gallery, used for housing Ballora and her Minireenas, Funtime Auditorium, used for housing Funtime Foxy, and Circus Gallery, used for housing Circus Baby and her BidyBabs. In the center of the facility lies the Primary Control Module which controls the lights for Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium as well as granting safe shock control for Ballora and Funtime Foxy. This room also grants access to nearly every other room in the facility and must be passed through to get just about anywhere. To the north of the control module lies the Circus Control and Circus Gallery. To the west lies the Ballora Gallery and the Breaker Room. To the east is the Funtime Auditorium, which leads to the Parts/Service, Scooping Room, and the secret Private Room. History Not much is known about the history of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. We know it was used for maintenance for the animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World. According to HandUnit, Circus Baby's was opened to fill the void left by the closure of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This means that the game is a sequel to the second game. Trivia *Afton Robotics is one of two locations confirmed by Scott in the source code of the Ennard's Teaser, the other being Chica's Party World. *So far, 3 workers are confirmed to have died in this building. **2 were hanged, and 1 died in the vents (confirmed by HandUnit). *Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy's blueprints all have Copyright of Afton Robotics in the bottom left-hand corner. **Funtime Freddy's and Funtime Foxy's blueprints, have "Parental Tracking/360 Pivot, "Voice Mimic/Luring", and "Parental Voice Sync & Replay". Funtime Freddy, in particular, is shown to have what seems to be a child trapped inside his stomach. **In addition to this, the intro of Sister Location consists of an entrepreneur questioning William Afton about the animatronics' design choices, which suggests that Afton created them solely to abduct and kill children. Gallery 2088.png|Primary Control Module 824.png|Elevator 823.png|Circus Gallery Control Module Breaker Room 01.png|Breaker Room Parts and Service.jpg|Parts/Services. Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 5.35.51 PM.png|The Scooping Room. 2010.png|Private Room File:Map.png|Map of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Copyright of Afton Robotics (Funtime Foxy's Blueprint). FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Copyright of Afton Robotics (Funtime Freddy's Blueprint). Babyblueprint.png|Copyright of Afton Robotics (Circus Baby's Blueprint). Blueprint.png|Copyright of Afton Robotics (Ballora's Blueprint). Category:Sister Location Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF